Luna Lovegood and the Olympians
by Airbender123
Summary: When Luna and her thestral, Lacy, find Mrs. O'Leary in the Forbidden Forest, she's led to Camp Half-Blood. But when Posideon's trident is stolen by a mortal, she's suspected. Will she be able to find it before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Mrs. O'Leary and Luna**

The sun shone as Luna rode atop the tree tops on a thestral. The thestral, which she had named Lacy, slightly dusted the tops of the trees of the forbidden forest.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a large, black figure, dodging the tree trunks of the large trees.

She and the thestral swooped down getting closer to the figure of black. Once they were close enough, she saw it was a gigantic, black dog.

Lacy gently landed on the ground, making the dog stop. It's red eyes gleamed like fire coals, as it skidded to a stop.

Luna leaped off Lacy's back and walked slowly toward the black dog. A copper name tag was hidden under its thick fur. It was shaped like a skull and read

_**Mrs. O' Leary**_

_**Camp Half-Blood, Manhattan,**__ NY_

Mrs. O'Leary licked Luna happily and gestured toward her back. Luna smiled and nodded, making her way toward her back.

"Okay." She said as Mrs. O'Leary bent over to let her on.

Mrs. O'Leary's fur was thick and soft at the same time as she bounded away from the castle.

Luna had fallen asleep on the hellhound's back but when she woke up, she was on a hill over looking a huge area of people, all about her age, with swords and arrows, knives, bows and many other weapons she couldn't name even if she tried.

The black hellhound was bounding toward her, this time being followed by a girl and a boy. The girl had blonde hair and grey eyes and the boy and black hair and sea green eyes. When they saw her, they ran faster up the hill. The boy reached her first and stared at her.

"She's here!" He yelled to the girl.


	2. Chapter 2 The Prophecy

**Chapter 2**

**The Prophecy**

Luna was greeted by thousands of kids in orange shirts and armour. The boy, who's name turned out to be Percy, took her to a large, wooden cabin and asked her to wait at a picnic table outside the door. When he came back out he was with a man wearing a tweed jacket, making him look like an old styled teacher in Luna's opinion, and a wheelchair. He looked at her for a while until offering her a seat at the table.

"Luna's your name?" He asked after he asked her to tell him what had happened.

"Luna Lovegood." She said, staring at him, as if to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. .

The man, Chiron he called himself, and Percy shared a look. Luna had seen this particular look before from other grown ups. It was the "take her to that thing" look.

When Percy took a step, Luna shot out of the seat she was sitting on and followed a stunned Percy up several flights of stairs and many doors.

Percy had led her to the attic. A dusty, old room at the top of the house, filled with stuff like "A Dragon Eye, Quest of Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf and Luke Castellan."Read the tag in front of a large jar.

Percy grabbed her wrist and led her away from the jar. Now in front of them was a girl with red hair and wrapped in a black shawl on a stool.

"Percy?" She said. She got off the stool and looked at Luna.

"This is Luna." Percy said, gesturing to Luna. The girl whispered something in his ear and Percy nodded, a serious look on his face.

Suddenly, the girls eyes glowed a bright green and she opened her mouth.

"_A mortal from the west shall go to the sea,_

_and find the lost tool which the sea desperately needs __._

_She will bring it back,_

_to the god who most pleads,_

_or to the god who wants to mislead."_


	3. Chapter 3 Picks Her Team

**Chapter 3**

**Luna Picks Her Team**

Word about the prophecy spread around camp like a wildfire Luna had cast with her wand. Everyone asked her if they could come. She didn't get it. When she finally got bored off the question, she went to Chiron.

"A quest leader must choose two people to accompany her or him on their quest. Who will you choose?" He led her outside, where all the camp stood around her with wide eyes.

"Um. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase." She said. The two people she met first at the camp seemed appropriate to take with her.

The crowd left and Annabeth and Percy came up to her.

"I picked right didn't I?" Luna asked.

"I'd say so." Annabeth said. "We'll leave in the morning." She said.

Luna went back to the big house with Chiron and entered into her guest bedroom to start her quest in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4 The Adventure Begins

Luna, Percy and Annabeth left the next morning and Argus drove them to a store just of Fairfield.

"Argus seems nice." Luna said, putting her backpack on.

"Yeah. A big, quiet nice person." Percy said.

"Percy, you know I trust you with the ocean stuff, but do you know which ocean we should go to find your dad's trident?" Annabeth asked Percy.

"Posideon is _your_ dad?" Luna said.

"Yeah. Come on Annabeth. We should at least find out how it happened." He said.

"But the ocean is huge. We'll drown." Luna said. Percy smiled and pushed her and Annabeth in and jumped in.

Luna, of course not used to being pushed into a cold sea of murky water, freaked out. Until she opened her mouth and found she could breath.

A huge bubble had formed around the trio when Percy had got into the water. Luna looked at him and smiled.

Soon, Luna could see a huge palace made of coral. She pointed at it and looked at Percy. He nodded.

As soon as they crossed the threshold, the bubble popped. Percy pointed ahead to a man with black hair, green eyes and a sad yet serious look on his tan face.

"Father." He said. Annabeth and Percy knelt down and Luna knelt down as well.

"Percy. Annabeth and." The god said, squinting his eyes at Luna.

"Luna. A mortal." Percy said. "Father. We are on a quest and would like to know how your trident was stolen."

"Of course."


End file.
